The American Association for the Study of Liver Diseases (AASLD) will hold a Research Workshop on "Liver Regeneration and Repair" On November 6, 1988, in Chicago, Illinois, immediately prior to the Annual Meeting of the Association. The Workshop has been organized by the Research Committee of the AASLD and will be aimed at younger investigators (postdoctoral trainees or junior faculty) working in the field of liver physiology or disease. The Workshop will emphasize general techniques and approaches to studying factors involved in the regulation of cellular growth and repair. It is believed that understanding the factors and conditions regulating growth under physiological and pathological conditions is essential for providing rational approach to cancer therapy and liver transplantation, especially in children. Topics to be covered are: 1. Role of oncogenes and transforming growth factors in growth control 2. Functional components of the EGF receptor 3. Intracellular processing and actions of polypeptide hormones 4. Nontraditional growth factors 5. Matrix Factors in cellular repair Funding is requested to cover the cost for planning and conducting the Workshop and to defray the travel expenses and costs of honoraria for the speakers.